In order to hold the edges of garments such as shirts, blouses, dresses or jackets together, snap fasteners or buttons are commonly employed. Particularly with regard to ladies' blouses and dresses, buttons play an important part of the overall appearance of the garment. When relatively inconspicuous buttons are employed, a more severe and businesslike appearance is presented; while the use of fancy, elaborate and relatively large decorative buttons make a garment more suitable for dressy or leisure wear. Because of this difference, a woman may very often have somewhat similar blouses or dresses which differ only in the buttons used on the dress as to whether it is suitable for business occasions or for more dressy leisure time activities.
Accordingly, one important object of the present invention is to permit the transformation of a garment by the use of fasteners having an interchangeable external appearance.
Various prior art arrangements are shown in F. J. Kelly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,356; K. V. Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,253; T. G. Keller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,045; and K. B. Bongartz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,802. However, none of these patents constitutes a practical fastener system which may use decorative buttons of different sizes, and which is simple and convenient to use.